Player Moderators
left Los jugadores moderadores (Player Moderators, PMods' o simplemente Mods) son jugadores normales de RuneScape escogidos específicamente por Jagex debido a su compromiso a la comunidad del juego. Son los moderadores del juego y ayudan a mantener un ambiente agradable dentro del juego. Fueron agregados a RuneScape el 14 de Junio del 2004 y desde entonces el equipo ha crecido hasta alrededor de 5,000 miembros. Otros tipos de moderadores incluyen los Forum Moderators y Jagex Moderators. Todos los Player Moderators de Runescape son automáticamente Player Moderators en FunOrb, y viceversa. Habilidades de Moderadores Player Moderators pueden ser reconocidos por su corona - - visible a la par de su nombre en el juego, o cuando mandan mensajes. La corona no puede ser deshabilitada o escondida. On los Runescape Forums, no hay diferencia visible entre Player Moderators y jugadores normales. Cualquier persona que diga ser un Player Moderator sin corona puede ser reportada en el menu de Report Abuse. Un Player Moderator tiene dos enfoques directos a rulebreakers. La primera es a través de los reported de abuso de prioridad. Todo abuso reportado presentados por los player moderators se dirigen a un grupo separado de los miembros del personal de Jagex. La segunda forma es a través de la administración temporal, de 48 horas, de un mute con su reporte. En ocasiones, cuando un jugador está siendo particularmente desafiante hacia las reglas, un mute es necesario para que el jugador reportado no pueda seguir rompiendo las reglas. Un mute proporcionado por un Player moderator es una medida de seguridad para ayudar a evitar que el jugador en cuestión cause más daño a sí mismos o a los demás, ya que efectivamente se detendrá cualquier intento de hablar libremente. Jagex la de a los player moderators directivas de muting y mutes son, según Jagex, comprobados para asegurarse de que son correctos. Los mutes incorrectos pueden ser levantados, y si un Moderador regularmente silencia sin causa justificada, su estado de moderador puede ser removido. Tan pronto como un moderador de Jagex comprueba el informe, el mute se levanta y un castigo posterior se aplica entonces, si es necesario. Los jugadores muteados por player moderators pueden usar el chat rápido. Player Moderators have access to additional forums and the P-Mod Room, in which they can discuss moderator issues with Player and Jagex Moderators. They also have access to the Player Moderator Centre, which can be reached from within the Moderators article in the Game Guide. Jagex states that content discussed within these areas is strictly confidential, and any Player Moderator who reveals content within these areas will lose their moderator privileges. Los mensajes escritos por Player Moderators pueden ser vistos incluso por jugadores que tienen su public off. Mensajes privados enviados por un Player Moderator tambien son visibles cuando el private esta off, pero los Player moderators no pueden enviar mensajes o ver si un jugador esta online. Aunque, los jugadores no veran el texto escrito por un Player Moderator si este esta en su ignore list. Los Player Moderators tienen acceso a forums adicionales y al cuarto de P-Mods, en donde pueden discutir problemas de moderadores con Pmods y Jagex mods. Tambien tienen acceso al Centro de Player Moderator, en el que se puede acceder desde el articulo de moderators en la guia del juego. Jagex declara que el contenido discutido en estas areas es estrictamente confidencial, y que cualquier Player Moderator que revele contenido de estas areas perdera sus privilegios de moderador. Categoría:Jagex